


since when has Hermione been interested in wizards chess?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ok all I can imagen is Ron and Harry sitting in class, and it goes as so..RonHarry\"So studying in the libray for the potions test after dinner tonight right?\"Oh shoot Id forgotten, you see Hermione asked me to teach her to play wizards chess tonight, and because every one will be studying in the library it will be quiet in the common room so I'm suppo..\"\"Ron since when has Hermione be interested in wizards chess\"well...shurgs maybe she just wants to learn something new..\"\"yeah Ron  scofts and rolls eyes You two have fun...walks awaylooks dumbfoundedso thats my muse loloh and btw he wouldnt shut up about chess, as we know, hermy has no interest in it so she just snags a kiss, catching Ron off gaurd and giving him quite the suprise





	since when has Hermione been interested in wizards chess?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
